Pollination
by Silver Espeon
Summary: Cagney Carnation is feeling down but little does he know that Rumor Honeybottoms is feeling the exact same way. Cagney tracks her down and the two decide to solve their problems - romantically. Contains CagneyxRumorHoneybottoms
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining in Inkwell Isle and the weather was exceptionally warm. Cagney Carnation was incredibly thankful for the amazing weather. After months of the cold winter he suffered from (as well as all of Inkwell Isle's residents) Cagney's spirits lifted immensely and wasn't as irritable as he was during that time. Cagney loved to be outside during the summer and that's exactly what he was doing at this moment. He swung from his hammock and tended to his garden. As you may well know, flowers deteriorate during the winter and so Cagney took special care of his garden and himself. Still, however, something was keeping Cagney down and he didn't know what.

Elsewhere, Rumor Honeybottoms was tending to her Beehive. During the harsh winter months, production of honey was low, leading to a deficit in the economy and leaving many working bees to live in poverty. Only the elite were unaffected by this. The hive was in full work mode to make up for a lack of production with very little breaks. Rumor inherited her role as queen when her mother left to pursue other endeavors. Rumor was 19 at the time of first becoming queen and was now in her mid 20s.

Rumor wished she could see her mother more often. With her busy schedule she barely had time to talk to her. Her only day off was Sunday and even then Rumor was busy filling out paperwork. Even though she was royalty and was wealthy enough to purchase whatever she liked, Rumor felt empty. There was a growing sadness that consumed her everyday. Perhaps it was the fact that she had no one to talk to. Everyone talked to her as though she ruled over them (which was true) but she wanted someone to talk to her as a friend. An equal.

Back with Cagney, he was outside growing new breeds of plants. Dandelions, Sunflowers and Roses. He took special pride in his garden and flowers because, to him, they were his children. However, there was something that was affecting Cagney. He felt lonely. He could surround with only so many plants but they were inanimate objects. Cagney always wanted a girlfriend, heck even just a friend. He was always cast aside because of his large unappealing nose.

Cagney recalls the time he tried to ask out Hilda Berg to the high school prom. He figured he had a chance because they both had large angular noses. "What an idiot" Cagney tells himself. He wrote her a poem which she merely threw away promptly after she read it and rejected his love letters. "What a loser" Cagney could recall Hilda Berg's statement to her friends. He went home crying himself to sleep that night.

Cagney was a hopeless romantic. He never had any positive experiences with girls or any romantic ones. Well it wasn't all that bad now that he remembered it. Cagney remembers a girl who did treat him with respect: Rumor Honeybottoms. She was leader of the cheer team at high school and rightfully so. Rumor could light up an entire room with her personality. She was nice to everyone she met and interacted with. Cagney had her as a lab partner in Biology class and those were some of the best times of Senior year.

Thinking about Rumor made him all warm and fuzzy inside. Those feelings were quickly replaced by sadness as he realized he never had a shot her and probably never will. Rumor was way above his league. Why would an attractive, curvy and popular girl like Rumor go for a lonely twig like him? By now, the two were way past high school so maybe he did have a shot. Cagney knew where her beehive was, although he could only talk to her if she knew him, which she did. Cagney was incredibly frightened at the prospect of talking to Rumor. What if she didn't want to talk to him? What if she moved on? Worst off, what if she had a boyfriend? However, Rumor swallowed his fear and put his anxieties aside. It was now or never. Cagney knew what he had to do and ran off to find Rumor.

 **(A/N): Hey guys, Silver Espeon here! See I told you guys I was gonna put out more Cuphead stories! I found that there was a surprising lack of CagneyxRumor Honeybottoms stories on this site and decided "why not?" So I put out this story for all the CagneyxRumor shippers out there. I mean a flower and a bee? It makes perfect sense. I'll be continuing this fic so watch out for chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cagney traveled through Djimmi's pyramids, Grim's tower and Baroness Von Bon Bon's candy kingdom to get to Rumor's hive. It took him a while but it was all for a good cause. Cagney approached the hive and went to the reception desk. "Hello, I am here to see Rumor Honeybottoms. I'm a high school friend." The worker bee stared at Cagney. "Wait right here." The worker bee left to the back and left Cagney by himself. Cagney marveled at the amount of worker bees all working at once. It was a wonder to behold. He had never seen anything like it. The hive was massve. It was at least 10 stories high and housed at least 20,000 workers. How did a person keep track of all this. He could only wonder.

Then the worker bee came out with the queen herself. Rumor Honeybottoms. Cagney was taken aback. She hadn't aged a day. She was fine as ever, curves and all. "This is gonna be harder than I thought" Cagney said to himself. "It's you. I never thought I'd see you again." Rumor said. "Oh hey Rumor. It's been a while." He wouldn't show it but Cagney was nervous as all hell. He was shaking like a jackhammer. "It's been so long! Come to my office!" Rumor led Cagney to her office way up at the top floor. They took an elevator. "So how's everything been?" asked Rumor. "It's been good. I just want someone to talk to." "Oh I see. We can talk in my office." "So how about you? How's everything going?" "Amazing! I'm still queen and I'm making more money than I know what to do with but I'm still feeling down." "I see" Cagney said quietly.

The elevator stopped and Cagney and Rumor stepped into the office. It was beautiful and large. It was well decorated and had clear glass windows. The view was of Inkwell Isle and its grassy landscape. Cagney took a seat in her chair behind her desk while Rumor took a seat in front of her. "So what do want to talk about?" said Rumor. "Well I'm feeling pretty lonely. Ever since we graduated high school I've been working the same job and I come home everyday in the same way. I have no one to talk to and I repeat the same process every day."

"I see. Well have you tried calling up or meeting up with any of your friends? I know you hung out with a group in high school." "I did have some friends but we don't talk anymore. They have new friends now. They're not interested in me anymore. What about you? Why are you down? I mean you have everything you could ask for. And you're royalty."

"Well you see Cagney, everyone always treats me like I'm above them. Which is true but I wish I could speak to someone as a friend not a servant. Plus I rarely ever get to talk with my mom."

"So I guess we both have the same problem. Maybe I can help. Do you remember those times in Biology class? When we were lab partners? We were friends back then. You need a friend. I need a friend. Can we be friends again?"

Rumor smiled. "You know that's a great idea! I do remember those times but we just fell off after high school. Let's be friends again!" With that, Rumor hugged Cagney and he simply froze. He couldn't believe it. His high school crush was actually hugging him. He could only dream of this moment.

Cagney hugged back and embraced her. "You know Rumor, I never told you this but I like you." "Wait really? You actually liked me? I think I knew that. You were always eyeballing me!" Rumor nudged Cagney and he laughed.

 ** _Listen to Lil Wayne - How To Love while reading for added effect_**

Cagney reached in for a kiss. Rumor blushed intensely but went with it. The two lovers continued to kiss intensely. You could call it pollination. Cagney felt every inch of her soft curves and hugged tightly. Rumor allowed him to dominate and he started going for her tongue. Rumor pulled back and pushed Cagney down on the seat. "You want some more, sugar?" She gave Cagney a lap dance and Cagney couldn't help but moan. Rumor definitely had a nice ass and Cagney took full advantage of it. He squeezed it and caressed it.

After that Cagney picked her up and pinned her to the wall. He gave her small kisses on her neck and cheek. Cagney then proceeded to dry hump her and smacked her fine ass. The two then kissed passionately for several minutes. Cagney was in a euphoric state now. Never in his wildest dreams would he imagine doing this. But here it was, actually unfolding right in front of him.

"I've been missing out. Where have you been all this time?" Rumor said while poking Cagney's nose. "Just waiting to be discovered." He continued kissing Rumor until the two pulled back.

"That was great." Said Cagney. "Sure was, honey." The two laughed.

"So when can I see you again?" asked Cagney. "Anytime sugar." "Does tomorrow sound good?" "Works for me."

"I never knew you had it in you. Here I thought you were a shy nervous plant who couldn't speak up for himself. Now I know you can dominate." "I always had it in me. I just never got to show it." The two laughed again. "It was great spending time with you. Can't wait to see again." "Same here. I think we just solved each other's problem." "We did. We definitely did. Take care." "You too babe. I'll see you tomorrow." "See you tomorrow!"

And so Cagney walked home that day with head held up high and heart full of pride. Rumor was now his girl and no one can take that away from him. Here he thought he was a lonely virgin. But no. He had just proved himself with that makeout session with Rumor Honeybottoms. They helped to solve each other's problems and he was more proud of that than anything else. Cagney couldn't wait to rub it in Hilda's face.

 **The End**


End file.
